Beamforming systems are well known in the art. Typically such systems comprise an array of sensing elements for which the output of each sensing element is delayed or phase shifted in such a fashion as to improve signal strengths in particular directions. Methods exist for nulling out or minimizing the effect of interference signals. More effective methods involve use of weighting factors applied to input data to improve the signal to interference and noise ratio (SINR). Some of these methods involve systolic calculation of new weighting factors on an essentially real-time basis. In general SINR's are improved by increasing the number of sensing elements. However, as the number of elements increase, for example beyond 500, the number of calculations required to determine these weighting factors become unmanageably large using prior art techniques.